bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Star-Crossed Lovers
Star-Crossed Lovers is an adaptation of the first act of the Shakespearean play Romeo and Juliet, using BitF City characters rather than the original characters. It was written by Pikanator near the end of the BitF City era. More acts may come later. Act I Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whole misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. ~Romeo and Juliet, Act 1 Prologue Scene I (Enter SSBBrawler, Vena, Lom, Swerve, Sasaru, Servants, and Workers) Two families, both alike in dignity, live side-by-side in fair BitF City. The two families are named the Swervulets and the Brawlagues, respectively. Now, the two families have been quarreling for centuries. The main reason is that the Swervulets are heavy believers in Religion while the Brawlagues are heavily Science-based. This clash of beliefs has caused major quarreling in the past and the two families are always in unrest. Today is a hot summer's day and the two families are out in the town's square shopping in the summer market. Some of the workers of the Brawlague family discuss starting a quarrel in the center of this market. An obscene gesture is made, and a fight breaks out. While the quarrel is small, one of the Brawlagues tries to break up the fight. Lom: *Has sword out* At peace, fair cousins! Thou know'st the Prince is at unease with our quarreling. I say, stop this madness at once! A member of the Swervulets steps out of the crowd. Sasaru: Ha! You speak of peace and yet your cutlass is clearly drawn! Have at thee, coward! The fight escalates into a public brawl. Even the heads of the two houses are fighting. SSBBrawler: Get me my sword! Let me fight! Vena: Ha, a sword ... What you need is a walking-stick, old man. *Gives sword* Swerve: Aha, old foe, here to fight again? With my sword here, I hope to leave you dead! (Enter Skye and several of the Prince's men) Finally, the Prince, furious, arrives to break up things. Skye: Fair families of our city, do not tempt me to boil over my anger at you. Thrice this summer, your ancient quarrel has disrupted the peace on our streets. No more will I tolerate the bitterness between your two families. The next time a fight breaks out, whoever started it will be executed. Leave my sight at once. The families break off, bitterly. (Exit Skye, Swerve, Sasaru, Servant, and Workers) Later, SSBBrawler and Vena are strolling down the street looking for their son, Notar. They encounter his best friend, Lom, and question him as to why their son has been acting moodily lately. Lom replies with an "I don't know" and promises to find out. (Exit SSBBrawler, Vena, and Lom) Soon, in the nearby meadow. (Enter Lom with Notar) Lom: Notar, your parents worry about you so. What sadness tugs about your heartstrings? Notar with a sigh: I may never find love, coz. Her which mine eyes do gaze upon doth not love me back. Lom: *facepalm* You mean to tell me that you're still trying to go for that Jocelyn girl? You dolt! She doesn't even like men! Elsewhere Illia: *Yaaaaawn* Jocelyn: Good e'en, sleepyhead~! Illia, surprised: HOLY SHI- Back to Notar and Lom Notar: And so you see my problem. Will I ever find love? Meanwhile, in the Courtyard of the Swerveulets (Enter Swerve, Xavier, and Servant) Swerve: ...- And so concludes your lesson on our family history. You must know this history since you one day will rule this town, I'm sure. Xavier: Yeah, but can we get back to my proposal? I want your consent! Swerve: Patience gentle Xavier. You must woo her first. Get to know her; then you will have my consent. Xavier: But there are those younger than her who are happy mothers! Swerve: Ah, but my daughter will be happier as an older mother. I will not make the same mistake with her as I did with her mother. Meet my terms and you will have her. *To Servant* Here, take this note to all the royals in our family. Our grand Ball tonight will be a blast. (Exit Servant) You too, Xavier, are invited. (Exit Swerve and Xavier) Back to Lom and Notar Notar: ...-But, that makes no sense! Find another? Impossible. (Enter Servant) Servant: Excuse me good sirs, but can you direct me to the houses of the royal family? Notar gloomily: Who wants to know. Servant: The good Master Swerveulet wishes to convey this message to all of his family. Lom: Leave, Servant. We are busy here- Servant: But I think the message refers to his Master's annual Ball at his house! Lom: ... In that case, we are distantly coz'd to the Swerveulets. What say'st the message? Servant: *Unaware of the situation* I can't read sir; I'm only a servant. Here's the note. Lom: *Takes note* Masquerade Ball ... Tonight ... Swerveulet's grand ballroom ... Thank you Sirrah, you may leave in that direction for the rest of the family. (Exit Servant) Lom: See? Hope still arises! Let's to the Ball tonight so you can see fair Jocelyn and maybe even find someone else. Notar: Find someone else? Never. But, I will go to see my Jocelyn. Lom: That's the spirit! C'mon then! Exeunt Scene II (Enter Marissa) Now we move our scene to the house of the Swerveulets. Lady Swerveulet is in her room. She calls for Young Swerveulet's Nurse (Enter Valencia) Valencia: Madam, you call'd? Marissa: Yes; bring me my daughter, ho. I require an audience with her right away. Valencia: *Blinks, then remembers the time period* Right away, Madam. (Exit Valencia, Enter Poppy) Poppy: Mother? You wanted to see me? Marissa: Yes dear; I wanted to talk to you about an important matter. Tell me ... What thought have you given to marriage? Poppy: Marriage ... I haven't even dreamed about that yet. Aren't I still too young? Marissa: How old are you Poppy? Twelve? Thirteen? Valencia: *From outside the room* She will be 14 by the Lammas-Tide! Ooh, I remember the day soooooo well~! Marissa: Thank you Nurse. Poppy: Yes ... I will be fourteen soon. A fortnight and some days I believe. Marissa: Fourteen ... I was married to your father when I was 14, Poppy. Poppy: Why did you want to know my disposition on being married, mother? Marissa: Because, daughter, the noble Xavier, Cousin to the Prince, wants to marry you. Valencia: *From outside the room* Oh, he's such a brave man. He has the looks of a Roman Sculpture too~! Marissa: *Irritated* Thank you Nurse. Poppy: Marry Xavier? But Mother, I haven't even thought abo- Marissa: Do not fret, dear. You father and I have not arranged anything yet. We ask you to get to know him; be social with him. If you find that you do not like him, then we'll push him away. Is that clear? Poppy: Yes mother. Marissa: Such a good girl. Come; let us prepare for tonight's festivities! Exeunt Scene III (Enter Notar, Iramo, Lom, several other Brawlegues, and a Torch-bearer) And now, our favorite Brawlegues are off to the Ball at the Swerveulets Notar: C'mon guys; we're going to be late to this Ball. What excuse will we give, if any, when we get there? Lom: We'll need no excuse. We will just flow in with the crowd. We will be just another group of friends in the Ball. Notar: Torch-Bearer; light me a torch. It certainly is getting dark. Torch-Bearer: Aye sir. *lights torch* Notar: *Takes torch* When we get there, I'm going to move to the side of the room and stand with the other torch-bearers. I have no reason to be there other than to see Jocelyn. Iramo: Nay, my good friend. We'll see to it that you aren't left alone against the wall holding a torch. No ... We'll send some pretties your way so that you can find someone new, or at least start along that path. Lom: Yes; you need to start dancing with them and getting to know them. Maybe you'll see someone new you like. Notar: But guys ... I- Lom and Iramo: No buts! Notar: ... Ok. Iramo: Good. But, we must move faster. The daylight is burning and we are still not at the party. Notar stops, face paled Notar: Wait! I-I ... Lom: Are you getting cold feet? No time for that; move! Notar: ... I had a dream to-night. The whole group stops to look at Notar Lom slightly annoyed: Well ... Out with it then. Iramo: Wait, Lom; I had a dream too. Notar: Yo-you did? Iramo: I did indeed. Notar: Well, what was yours? Iramo: That dreamers often lie. Queen Mab herself told me! The group laughs and continues on, Notar lagging behind Notar alone: I had a dream to-night. If I go to this party, I will meet my untimely death. But, what am I saying? My misgivings are only probably my nerves. Look out Ball, here I come. *Thinks* For better or for worse. The group continues on to the Swerveulet's Ball Exeunt Scene IV (Enter Swerve, Head Servant, Servants, Sasaru, Sasaru's Page, and guests) The Swerveulets' Masquerade Ball is almost ready. The Servants are fanatically putting up the finishing touches to the place. Guests are milling about in the room. Head Servant: Torch-bearers; hold those torches higher! Sirrah, get that cobweb off that baseboard! Swerve: Thank you my Head Servant. Go; enjoy yourself for the evening. Head Servant: Thank you sir. (Exit Head Servant and other Servants) Swerve to crowd: Welcome to my Ball! Come; eat, drink, be merry! Spread the mirth around! (Enter Notar, Lom, Iramo, other Brawlegues, all in masks) Our trio of Brawlegues enter the Ball only to discover that they were right on time. Swerve: Welcome to the Ball! Lom: Ah, perfect; just on time. Swerve ( ^.^; ): Yeah; in truth, we were behind on the cleaning, but I'm glad we just finished up. But come; the night is young. Enjoy yourselves! The group walks away from the entrance. Iramo: See? No excuses needed to get in here. Lom: Yeah; I'm glad of that. Right Notar? ... Notar? But Notar had left his friends to go stand in the corner of the room where he could watch the dance from afar, but more importantly, stalk watch his Jocelyn (Enter Poppy, Marissa, and Valencia) At the other end of the hall, Poppy enters with her mother and nurse Marissa: Oh, such a party doth warm my heart. Valencia: I agree. We should do this every year. Marissa annoyed: Nurse ... We do. Valencia embarrassed: Oh ... Then prithee why haven't I come before? Marissa: We haven't invited you before ... (Enter Xavier) Marissa: Oh look Poppy; it's the Prince's charming coz who does look your way. Poppy: Oh joy ... Good, very good. I will go chat with him. Poppy goes off to be with Xavier. Soon, a large dance starts. Everyone gathers around and dances in a circle. Notar is on the outside of the circle, watching with mild curiosity. He really doesn't want to be there and starts to ask himself how in the world his friends convinced him to go. Suddenly, a female in the crowd turns to look at him. As the two stare at each other, it seems as if the world slows to a standstill. But, the circle continues to dance and their connection is broken. Notar: Servant! Who is that lady on the other side of the hall? Servant: I know not, good sir. Notar: O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night. ~Romeo and Juliet, Scene V Unfortunately, the hot-headed young nephew of Swerve heard Notar speak. Sasaru: By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. Is that a Brawlegue interrupting our party? This is an outrage; Page, fetch me my rapier. I won't let a pesky Brawlegue ruin this for us. Swerve: Why, how now, kinsman? Where are you going? Sasaru: Uncle, there is a Brawlegue about to ruin our party. I'm going to show him whose the boss of this place. Swerve: Sasaru, hold you piece. Tonight is a good night and I quite frankly don't mind if one or two Brawlegues are here or not. Sasaru: Bu-but uncle! I think this Brawlegue is Notar, the son of SSBBrawler himself! Swerve: Well in that case ... I'll still let him be. Notar has good reputation around this town and it'll be the last thing I do if I harm him at such an occasion as this. Sasaru: But Uncle- Swerve: I've had enough of this. You are such a saucy boy. Get out of my sight and do not harm the boy. Sasaru to self: Fine, I'll leave him alone for now. But the next time I see him ... (Exit Sasaru) Finally, after trying to find each other for a while, Poppy bumps into Notar behind a pillar. They both blush behind their masks Notar embarrassed: Umm ... Hi there. Poppy equally embarrassed: He-hello. Notar: Are you ... Are you enjoying this Ball? Poppy: Why, yes ... Yes I am, th-thanks for asking. Notar: Sooo ... Who was that man you were with earlier? Poppy: Oh, OH! Him? He was ... He was no one- A cousin of mine. Notar: Good. So, umm ...- Poppy: Ohmygosh, how did you get that scar on your lip? Notar taken aback: Wh-what scar? Poppy: This one. Poppy kisses Notar. The kiss is short and it leaves both stunned for a second. They both look at each other and kiss again. Poppy's Nurse interrupts Valencia: Madam, your mother requires a word with you. Poppy blushing: Ok Nurse. She stares at Notar for a while before hurrying off Notar: Wait, who is her mother? Valencia: Her mother is wife to the great Swerveulet, master of this Ball. Notar to self: She is a Swerveulet?! Oh dear lord; forgive me. Lom hurries up to Notar Lom: Come; we must away. Our actions here have gone noticed. Notar: Aye. Staying any longer will put us in danger. (Exit Notar, Lom, and Iramo) The Brawlegue party leaves the Ball. Poppy returns to her Nurse who is near the exit of the hall. She tries picking Notar out of the crowd, but is unable to at first. Finally, she spots him leaving Poppy: *Points to Notar* Nurse, could you please find out that man's name? Valencia: Certainly my dear. Poppy: If he is married, then may my wedding bed be my grave. The Nurse goes off, but quickly returns Valencia: His name is Notar. He is the only heir to our great enemy, the Brawlegues. Poppy: Mine ears deceive me! My only love hath sprung from my hate. Ooh, I wish I had known sooner. Valencia: What was that dear? My ears aren't quite as strong as they once were. Poppy: N-nothing Nurse. Come, lets to bed. I have enough to think about. The Ball ends Exeunt Act II